


Just Finish Already

by completelyhopeless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, Slight Humor, it's a bunch of talking so nothing actually happens, twist of a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint really wants this stakeout to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Finish Already

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Marvel Cinematic Universe, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff, there is a time and a place for slow lovemaking; this isn't it](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/574305.html?thread=80289377#t80289377)_
> 
> Other people would have taken it and written porn.
> 
> That's not me, though. I can't do porn. Can do crack, though, so this comes close.

* * *

“They're still going at it?” Clint asked, rubbing his forehead. Their targets had been busy with each other before he took the first sleep shift. He'd figured this crap would have been over long before he woke up again—though Natasha should have woken him when it was. “Why the hell couldn't this just be an assassination?”

Natasha looked at him. He folded his arms over his his chest. “Shouldn't this bother you more? I'm used to finding a place to perch and watch for a target. That's what I do. Stakeouts aren't the same. We are wasting our time while they have sex. It would have been simpler if we were here to kill him. Or her. I don't know that I care what they have or where they hid it. I just want this done.”

His partner's smile turned wicked. “Has it been too long for you, Barton?”

“No,” He snapped. He turned away from her, focusing on their targets. “What is this? How many of those pills did he take?”

“Not everyone needs assistance in that department,” Natasha said, giving him a smile. “I suppose if you needed pills for that kind of thing—”

“I do _not_ need pills for that kind of thing.”

Natasha grinned at him, and he almost shoved her. Instead, he got in her face. “You want me to prove it, Romanoff?”

Her smile was just as deadly. “Would you like to know why they call me the Black Widow?”


End file.
